Eternidad
by Nadeshico023
Summary: Luego de una larga y próspera vida, Vegeta finalmente llega al Cielo de los Guerreros.


**Eternidad**

En un suspiro final, de alivio infinito, de paz; su vida terrenal llegó a su tan esperado final. Su corazón dio su último latido, débil y agónico, con envidiable calma. Su cuerpo fatigado y agitado por una vida increíble se entumeció por completo y una liviandad extraordinaria lo recorrió sin que pudiera notarlo. Lo había esperado por mucho tiempo, ese día incluso ansiado, finalmente había llegado para él.

Con un simple parpadeo su alma viajó por confines inimaginables para otros, para quienes no lo habían transitado antes. Él era una excepción, uno de los pocos seres vivientes que habían caminado ese trayecto por segunda vez.

Se sintió como si hubiera sido ayer a pesar de todas las diferencias que había entre el que había muerto hacía tantos años atrás, con el hombre que había fallecido ahora.

En ese entonces jamás lo hubiera creído, que un solo acto de amor genuino y desinteresado pudiera redimirlo de todo el caos que había causado durante su vida. Después de haber odiado a todos tan fervientemente y después de haber arrasado con la vida de tantos, él, el príncipe de los saiyajins había tocado a las puertas del Cielo después de convertirse en lo que en definitiva realmente era: un alma de guerrero.

Su cuerpo volvió a sentirse joven, vigoroso, a pesar de haber fallecido como un anciano. Abrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces, cegado por la luminosidad que lo rodeaba. Su visión comenzó a mejorar notablemente, había dejado de ser el viejo Vegeta que yacía en una cama aguardando su muerte.

Observó sus propias manos y las marcas de la edad se habían borrado por completo. Su piel holgada regresó a donde debía estar, sus músculos crecieron y volvió a ver sus venas incipientes sobre sus bíceps como enredaderas.

Un brazo familiar lo rodeó por el cuello y lo acercó a él. Su jocosa jovialidad era única y lo supo aún sin verlo. Alzó la vista y encontró ese rostro feliz, su sonrisa radiante no había cambiado desde la última vez en que lo había visto. Aún recordaba la frustración que sintió el día de su muerte, la ira que lo dominó cuando se despidió _para siempre_ con esa misma sonrisa, aunque notablemente más débil. Se había sentido como si incluso al morir hubiera ganado, ya que Goku había muerto antes que él y lo detestaba por ello.

Finalmente él tenía razón y recordó lo certero de sus últimas palabras hacia él: _Nos volveremos a ver_. A pesar de ello Vegeta siempre guardó consigo la duda, aunque ya había vivido después de la muerte para ver lo que aguardaba del otro lado, seguía dudando. A medida que el tiempo pasaba y la vida de Vegeta se elongaba comenzaba a ver con más horror sus actos pasados y a menudo se preguntaba si lo habían enviado al Cielo por error.

Tal vez ese error no volvería a ocurrir una segunda vez.

—Llevo tiempo esperándote, Vegeta —le dijo con alegría.

En su corazón él sabía que lo había echado de menos, pero admitirlo le llevaría una vida completa y más. Un vigor repentino lo inundó, contagiado por esas ansias que sólo él podía transmitirle, un fervor compartido que sólo había entendido Kakarotto.

Contempló su alrededor y no vio más que rostros familiares, perdidos hacía décadas. Todos los que habían compartido pasadas batallas lo estaban esperando en aquel fastuoso estadio. Todos esos guerreros que habían partido de a uno antes que él.

Ensanchó una sonrisa nostálgica y triste. Tomó el brazo de Goku y lo retiró de su cuello con tranquilidad. Había estado esperando ese día y jamás había pensado en lo difícil que sería rechazar ese sitio perfecto, donde pudiera ser él por la eternidad.

—Lamento decepcionarte, Kakarotto —le dijo ladeando una sonrisa.

—Sabía que no te quedarías por mucho tiempo —respondió—. Pero sabes que si vas con Enma Daioh no podrás volver jamás, ¿cierto?

—Lo sé.

—Está bien, Vegeta. Dale saludos de mi parte.

Nunca quiso despedirse de Kakarotto la primera vez, cuando yacía en su lecho de muerte y tampoco lo hizo al abandonarlo en el cielo de los guerreros. Alzó vuelo como no había podido hacer en sus últimos días de vida y volvió a recorrer los cielos a una velocidad soñada. Estaba ansioso y esperanzado de al menos poder sentir su presencia. Trataba de ser realista, había visto con sus propios ojos filas de almas indistinguibles para cualquiera, excepto para Enma Daioh Sama. Era muy probable que ni siquiera pudiera reconocer el alma de ella, y sin embargo no cabía duda en su interior. Necesitaba descansar junto a ella para siempre.

Surcó un largo camino hasta la pequeña morada de aquel dios con aspecto de demonio y se paró frente a su gigantesco escritorio. Él se inclinó hacia un costado sobre su asiento, bajó sus gafas y luego regresó al enorme libro que tenía frente a su nariz.

—Por fin llegaste.

Extrañado, se cruzó de brazos y cuando estaba a punto de informarle su deseo, escuchó unos pasos acercarse detrás de él. Por alguna razón sintió su pecho vibrar y aunque no sentía los latidos de su corazón sabía que sólo había una persona en el mundo que pudiera hacerlo sentir así.

Su rostro lo encontró con una cálida sonrisa. Tan bella e irrepetible, la observó acercarse a él y acariciarle la mejilla. Se quedó sin palabras, estático ante su presencia después de haberla perdido hacía tantos años. Su aroma no había cambiado, ni tampoco el color de sus ojos que tanto había luchado por no olvidar. Sus gestos volvieron a la vida y todo el dolor que sintió al perderla se mezcló con la inmensurable emoción de encontrarla de nuevo.

—Bulma…

—Te ha estado esperando desde hace una eternidad. Wiss me pidió que la dejara deambular aquí en su cuerpo humano ya que se rehusaba entrar al cielo sin ti. No me ha dejado en paz desde que vino aquí.

Vegeta escuchó con atención sus palabras incrédulo, aunque al cabo de un segundo ladeó una sonrisa. Sólo ella podría molestar de esa manera a los dioses por sus caprichos, sólo su esposa sería capaz. La tomó por los hombros y sintió de nuevo su piel cálida bajo sus manos y sintió unas ganas irremediables de derramar unas bochornosas lágrimas. No se había sentido así desde el día en que la vio morir y se prometió ir detrás de ella en el otro mundo cuando él mismo partiera de la Tierra.

—Sabía que vendrías por mí… —Lo tomó entonces de la mano y lo miró a los ojos—. ¿Estás listo?

—Sí… ahora sí estoy listo.

Sus cuerpos se desvanecieron al cruzar la puerta del otro mundo. Sus almas viajaron en paz por la eternidad que habían estado esperando, luego de haberse separado en el mundo terrenal. Vegeta jamás hubiera imaginado que terminaría rechazando una eternidad de torneos y batallas gloriosas, por una eternidad sosteniendo la mano de la mujer que más había amado en toda su vida. Con aquella que, sin saberlo, había salvado su alma del infierno cuando aprendió a amarlo.

Fin.


End file.
